It's Just a Game
by equalsMCsquare
Summary: Set during S8E6 The Apprenticeship where Morgan teaches Reid to play baseball and then they win a game in front of the whole team. Wonder what happened before and after these moments?
1. Prologue

[Set during S8E6 The Apprenticeship]

"The greatest good you can do for another, is not just to share your own riches, but to reveal to him his own." –Benjamin Disraeli

The week had passed like a blur. Like… every other week recently, actually. Reid didn't know what to ascribe it too, but the cases seemed to be hitting him harder and faster these days. Was he becoming numb to it all, he wondered.

The young doctor sighed and closed the magazine he was flipping through. He'd read it before but he was testing his image recall. Words were one thing, but filing photo details away so they were easy to recall could be crucial when matching MOs and identifying copycats.

"Reid! Let's go! We don't got all day." Morgan leaned on the horn in the driveway.

Reid jumped. For someone with perfect memory, sometimes he could be alarmingly forgetful. He skittered out the front door of his condo, cringing at his elderly neighbor frowning at him from across the street. Reid was almost positive he'd be a perfect neighbor if it weren't for Morgan's need to always make such an impression.

"What took you so long, pretty boy? How long could it take to fluff that perfect coiffe of yours?" Morgan asked as he turned to back out of the driveway.

"I didn't know you knew what a coiffe was," Reid muttered as he buckled his seat belt.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you through your _coiffe_."

Reid simply grinned in response as Morgan's hand lightly swatted him on its way back to the wheel.

"So where are we going today?"

"I told you that you'd owe me one, didn't I?"

Reid quelled the uneasy feeling he had. It might be ridiculous, but he wasn't the biggest fan of surprises. And Morgan seemed to take every opportunity to push Reid out of his comfort zone. Not that Reid minded exactly. It was nice to have someone take an interest even if it was in his shortcomings, and the extra time with his best friend wasn't exactly something he was going to complain about. It was probably just going to be something Morgan considered "fun."

"I can hear your gears turning from over here pretty boy," Morgan said, looking over. He reached out and put his hand on Reid's thigh and rubbed a comforting circle. "Don't worry about it. It's just some all-American ball. We're gonna go out to the diamond and I'm gonna show you how to hit a homer!"

Reid's head fell backwards and he groaned, hands coming up to cover his face. He tried not to focus too much on the warm hand on his thigh, which was easy, since the prospect of anything involving a ball killed the warmth he felt from the gesture.

"Woah, woah, woah there, drama queen. What's the problem? Look I know you're not exactly an athlete but it's just me. Worst case I throw a few balls at you, you spin like a ballerina, and we throw in the towel and grab a couple beers."

When Reid continued to look skeptical, Morgan continued.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me and give it a try, kid."

And how could Spencer argue with that?


	2. Chapter 1

Game day. The whole team was exhausted from the chilling killing team they'd encountered this week, but somehow they always showed up in force to support each other.

"Kid, stop thinking just feel it."

Reid looked down at his shoes and smiled at the intense look Morgan was giving him.

"You got this, ok?"

"Ok."

And they walked out onto the pitch.

He could hear everyone in the stands.

"You can do this, it's just a game!" came JJ's motherly cheer.

"Drive 'em in, baby!" was that Rossi?

"Come on pretty boy!" came Morgan's cheer from before him.

Swing.

Miss.

Swing.

Miss.

Swing.

-CRACK!

And suddenly he was running. Coming around the corner, aiming straight for Morgan's arms. They hugged and let themselves be carried away by the high of the moment.

Then Morgan was carrying him and the team was losing their minds cheering. For him!

Morgan had been right. This really was the best feeling in the world.

"And—and—and—I mean, I didn't think I could do it, I had calculated the velocity of my average swing and—and—I mean, Morgan had told me to turn my brain off, and I sort of think I did? Anyways I just—"

"Slow down, pretty boy. We were all there," Morgan chuckled as he took another swig from his bottle. "But it was magnificent; hellavu way to end this week." He added, seeing Reid's face fall.

The team was at a bar, celebrating the end of the week and the game. Saturday night wasn't always festive at the BAU, so they made the most out of their opportunities.

Hotchner and JJ had gone home when Jack and Henry ceased to entertain each other and became cranky. Morgan joked that it probably meant it was Reid's bedtime as well. JJ chuckled and told Morgan to lay off, as she kissed Reid on the cheek and ruffled his hair as goodbye. Hotch bought a parting round of drinks and they both left.

"Well, my sweets, I think we're off as well. We've got, uh…"

"Just go, Penelope," Morgan groaned. Garcia and Kevin's goo-goo eyes at each other and their on-again-off-again status made them all laugh and the couple left the door, holding hands.

"Like horny teenagers, those two. I remember what that was like." Morgan sidled his eyes over to Reid.

Reid choked into his drink and turned red as Rossi and Morgan's laughter became louder.

The clock kept ticking and Spencer found his head starting to droop.

Finally, Rossi finished his drink and put his glass down.

"Alright boys, I'm not as young as I used to be. And Morgan, I think you should get the kid home before his head hits the table."

"Hey!" Reid said indignantly, perking up. "I'm not a kid!"

Morgan laughed. "Come on kiddo, I can't drive but my place is close enough and you can crash on my couch."

"You guys sure you don't need a ride?"

"Nah, we're alright. See you on Monday, Rossi."

"Are you sure you know where you're going Derek?"

"Sure I do, we're just er… Taking the scenic route."

Reid looked around. Scenic wasn't the word he'd have used, but it was alright. He enjoyed his time with Morgan, and he was still running on a high from the game.

"Hey, Morgan?"

"Reid, I swear if you're about to tell me the wind resistance of the bat or ball or something, I don't know what I'll do." Morgan looked over. Then he looked away, before looking over again.

Reid had on a crooked smile that suddenly turned cheeky.

"Actually, wind resistance wasn't what I had in mind but since you asked—"

Suddenly Morgan turned to face Reid and before Reid could more than lift an eyebrow, he found his back against a brick wall and warm lips covering his own.

For a few short moments, Reid became aware of the ringing silence in his ears. Then he could hear their breathing, and the messy, beautiful sound of their lips and tongues tangling.

They pulled back, foreheads resting on each other, breathing heavily.

Silence ruled for another few seconds, before Reid broke it.

"Derek, I—"

"I don't know what that was."

More silence.

"Look, Reid…I'm just gonna—I should hail you a cab."

"I—yeah. No, I got it. I can—can get a cab from the corner. Goodnight, Derek."


	3. Chapter 2

[Set after S8E12: Zugzwang]

He kissed him. Hard.

More like he slammed his lips into his, Spencer thought wryly. But he wasn't complaining. He needed this.

Derek's mouth moved lower. He moved Spencer's shirt off his shoulder and kissed at the exposed skin.

"Baby boy," he groaned softly.

Reid turned away, but moaned his approval. He rocked his hips into Derek's body, still firmly pressed against him.

"I need you to do something for me tonight, " Morgan continued. His voice was barely a whisper, as he gyrated his hips steadily into Spencer's thin pelvis.

"What?" Spencer asked softly. He had felt the emotional toll like no other this week, and he was reaching out to feel the only thing that felt different from the void inside him. It felt wild; it felt dirty.

They'd been doing this for a while now. Not talking about it (on Spencer's terms, of course), just… doing it.

Tonight Derek knew what Spencer needed. He was the only one who would. They both knew the denial couldn't last forever, but who could deny this sweet reprieve, chance to hit pause?

"What?" Spencer asked. His head was still turned to the side as Derek's forehead rested on the crook of his shoulder and they were grinding on the wall.

"I want you to fuck me."

Reid's head snapped to the side so quickly it almost collided with Morgan's, if the older man hadn't already anticipated this. He'd leaned backwards, hands running up and down Spencer's waist, eyes following their path hungrily.

A deep chuckle rumbled out of him and Spencer found himself with goosebumps.

"I thought you might like that, baby boy."

Normally Spencer would've expressed some concern. Voiced a fear of the unknown, and his own ineptitude. Tonight was different though. Tonight he was quieting the roaring white noise of pain in his mind, and all bets were off.

Suddenly he lunged towards Derek. The two stumbled off the wall in the direction of the bed, Spencer's lips latched to Derek's. Their tongues wrapped around each other as Spencer sought to drown his senses one by one in all that was Derek Morgan.

When the back of Derek's knees hit the bed, Spencer shoved him in an uncharacteristic show of dominance. Derek looked up to laugh teasingly at his young partner, but the look in his eyes quickly turned to lust when he saw Spencer quickly strip his shirt off and toss it to the floor.

He relieved himself of his own shirt just as Spencer placed a knee on either side of him and they fall backwards to the bed. His hands were running down Reid's back till they came to rest at the beautiful globes that were his partner's ass. He squeezed and Spencer responded beautiful, moaning and thrusting into him.

Spencer detached himself to look down, breathing heavily for a moment.

"Derek, I-"

"It's whatever you want tonight, baby boy."

The uncertain look that was beginning to creep into Spencer's eyes vanished completely, and the slender man slid off of Derek's hips and to his knees.

Derek's head fell backwards with a moan when he realised what was about to happen.

Reid deftly relieved Derek of his jeans and everything else. He was looking nowhere but at the cock that sprang up before his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Spencer," Derek whispered, threading his hands through the young doctor's soft hair.

That was all the motivation Spencer needed and suddenly Derek found himself enveloped in a hot heat.

"Fuck," he thrust upwards instinctively. "Fuck, sorry."

Spencer moaned.

He MOANED. Derek couldn't believe it. He thrust upward tentatively again. Spencer gagged lightly before moaning and renewing his efforts, moving further and further down the hilt.

He reached for the lubricant he kept at his bedside. His mouth otherwise occupied, his eyes closed in pleased as he sucked Derek's cock, his hands prepping themselves to enter him; Derek didn't think he'd seen anything hotter.

That is until Spencer flicked his eyes straight upwards and locked gaze with his lover, just before he entered him smoothly with one finger.

Derek concluded. It was too beautiful. Reid like this and- and doing this. Fuck.

Reid worked him slowly, expertly. More confidently than Derek had expected the first-time doctor to be. But he supposed Reid had a good teacher. He cracked a smile at thought before it was wiped away with every other one.

"Reid- Reid, baby. That's enough. You can- you can fuck me." He managed to choke out.

Spencer finally popped his lips off of the head, smacking his lips wetly.

"Are you sure? I only got 2 fingers in..."

"Baby boy if you do any more, that's all you'll be getting in tonight," Derek chuckled, hand still carding affectionately through Spencer's hair as the younger man leaned his forehead on his hips.

There was a moment's pause as Spencer straightened up and leaned over Morgan, kissing him almost tenderly while slicking his cock. Normally Morgan thought eye contact while entering someone was too intimate, to the point of awkwardness...but he couldn't break Reid's gaze now.

Reid stared at him with wide, beautiful eyes, as he guided his cock and finally - finally - entered him.

He closed his eyes and moaned, head dropping to Derek's shoulder. Derek was still watching him though, feeling the slender man inside and on top of him. He'd never felt so much Reid, both in his hands and in the wave of emotions that hit him.

"Spencer- move!"

"Sorry," came the strangled reply.

Now Derek really did chuckle, and Reid's head snapped back up and he glared down at him. He snapped his hips somewhat savagely and Derek's laugh became a moan before he could do anything about it.

"Didn't know you had it in you, pretty boy," he taunted. His voice was too strangled to sound very intimidating and he knew it.

Reid didn't respond. He started a steady rhythm with his hips, still looking down at Derek's body. He slid a hand to his chest, trailing appreciatively.

When he seemed to remember himself, Reid trailed his hand further down till he grasped Derek's cock. Their lips collided again, stifling their moans, and Derek tasted himself in the doctor's mouth.

Soon Reid's rhythm began to stutter. His thrusting became more erratic.

"Derek, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby. Come for me."

And he did. Furrowed brow and parted lips, long hair falling over his face, Reid came inside Morgan. And the sight was enough to do the older man in himself. He came in streaks between both of their chests, just before Reid collapsed onto him.

They lay there silently, their heavy breathing filling the room. Until it came to a close. Reid slowly extracted himself and grabbed some napkins from beside the bed.

Derek adjusted himself on the bed, and Spencer came to lie in his arms. They still didn't speak, not wanting to break the moment.

"Derek I- thanks."

Derek kissed the top of Reid's shaggy head and they both let themselves fall into unconsciousness. The morning would come bearing what it might, but tonight they had this.


	4. Chapter 3

[Set after S9E8 The Return]

" _So, uh... what've you got in mind for the next 20 minutes?"_

"Mmm… Hang on a second Morgan I'm almost done with this report. Fascinating read, actually, it's about classical conditioning. I'd been thinking about it for this case, but I hadn't quite finished my reading list yet."

Morgan sighed dramatically as he put down the groceries. When Reid looked up, he smiled softly at him. As much as he played around, he never wanted the boy wonder to think he didn't love that brain on him.

"I'm going to get dinner started baby boy. Hope you like Indian."

"Will it taste like the 'Indian' food you made last time?" Reid quipped without looking up from his book. Which is why he didn't notice the cushion that hit him in the head a second later.

"Laugh all you want, pretty boy. You can't read your way through fine cuisine."

"I can pick the wine though!"

"Are you even old to drink yet?"

"Hey!"

The sound of Morgan's laughter warmed Reid up from the inside and he put his report down. He could always finish it later. Bantering with Morgan while he cooked was quickly becoming one of his favorite post-case wind-down activities.

He stood silently leaning on the doorframe for a bit, watching as Special Agent Derek Morgan tied a flowery apron around his waist. It was a gift from Penelope when he'd told her he'd started experimenting in the kitchen. The team had laughed but Reid knew that Morgan secretly loved it.

He watched Morgan's calloused hands work the cutting board and spice rack expertly. It was almost a ritual at this point, and Reid loved that he'd become a part of it.

When he stepped back from the simmering pots, Reid came up behind him and snaked his hands around his waist. He leaned his cheek onto his shoulder and smelled the spices as well as Derek's favorite cologne. Derek leaned his head back.

"Should be ready in 20 minutes." He said.

"So, uh... what've you got in mind for the next 20 minutes?" Reid mimicked, turning his head to kiss Derek's neck.

"Oh, I've got… some reading to do hey don't let those pots boil over!" He turned and stole a quick kiss before dashing out of the kitchen, laughing at his own joke.

"Derek!"

"So Penelope's been asking me who I'm seeing." Derek said nonchalantly over his chicken tikka. Which was fantastic, if Reid did say so himself.

Spencer choked a little on his mouthful. He wasn't sure if it was the garam masala or Derek's statement.

"What? How does she know you're seeing somebody?"

"I have absolutely no idea... she said something about 'that look' or something and squealed away before I could even dodge."

"You probably couldn't have dodged her anyways. Penelope's becoming as good of a profiler as the rest of us. And nosier too."

Derek smiled into his food. Reid was avoiding, as he knew he would. But he knew how quickly the young doctor's brain could move so he decided to let him mull it over.

After a short pause, Reid had collected his thoughts enough.

"I'm not ready for that yet Derek. It's too soon after Maeve and I—I didn't mean for this to—"

"Hush, it's alright baby boy. I'm not some middle school girl who needs public acknowledgement and hand holding to be comfortable. We can do this – whatever this is – however you're most comfortable with."

Reid smiled his lopsided smile and looked back down. Sometimes he wasn't sure how he got so lucky.

He thought about their relationship. His best friend. Who pushed him and annoyed him like no other, but who definitely loved him… in some capacity. And he loved Derek too, he knew that much was true.

But what had started as break-to-routine fun, and then emotional numbing seemed to have turned to something new. He now had his own side of the bed, despite all his efforts to not move in in any other way. Remembering his toothbrush every time he came over was beginning to look increasingly like denial.

"Reid… speaking of middle school girls… have you ever been with a man before?"

Reid was silent.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No—no. It's actually not that Derek. I know sexuality is a continuum and I'm not at all threatened by that. What Maeve and I had is unrelated to this, I know that. It's just… I'm worried about the state of our friendship if we keep going the way we are."

"I understand. Well, take your time baby. I'm happy with whatever we have, just know that."

"Thanks Derek. I do appreciate it."

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Reid offered to do the dishes – insisted even, when Morgan seemed for a moment like he wasn't going to let him – and it was time for bed.

"Well… are you staying over tonight baby boy?"

All thoughts of unwinding in his own bed after this case melted away when he saw how Morgan was looking at him. That tender look was something Spencer would never get used to.

In response Reid walked past him and into the bathroom. Morgan looked confusedly after him when he heard the shower start.

Reid peeked out at him from the bathroom.

"Well? Are you going to join me or not?"


End file.
